


Damn Glasses

by wttboz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Damn Glasses

Lena was tossing and turning on her couch at the office, since the final fight with Hope, Leviathan, and Kara, her apartment was destroyed, and she didn’t want to go back. Hope was gone, Leviathan was gone and apparently since she had a part in all this, Kara didn’t want to come back either. Little did she know that Supergirl checked on her every night, making sure she was secure, and no one was going to hurt her. Kara had seen enough; she was fed up with herself and Lena.

The next morning Kara Danvers showed up at L Corp, she was carrying breakfast and coffee. The receptionist buzzed Lena, who agreed to see her. Lena’s eyes brightened at the sight of Kara, and Kara smiled, but it didn’t go to her eyes. She had broken someone else.

“Kara, what brings you here?”

“Breakfast and coffee, I know you have been here all week Lena.”

Lena, not Lee, it stung that her nickname meant that much to her. “Well I don’t have an apartment to go to.”, she answered sadly.

“You can come and stay with me, till you decide what you are going to do.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Friends aren’t burdens Lena.”

Friends, not family or even best friends, Kara had a sense of duty, but it still stung.

“Are you sure?”, Lena asked, weakly.

Kara softened some, “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise. But you need to take some time off to get settled, I have some leave built up at CatCo and you can take off whenever, so after breakfast, we are going to get you settled in, then a few days to let you rest.”

“Okay.”

They spent the morning and the afternoon settling Lena into Kara’s apartment. Lena was surprised that Kara so easily gave up her second bedroom, although part of her was hoping to share a bed. She ordered potstickers and pizza for dinner since Kara had done a majority of the heavy lifting. They settled in to eat, watching TV, not really watching, but they talked very little. Every so often she would catch Kara looking at her, but she couldn’t tell what she was thinking, Kara was closed off, not her normal bubbly self, Lena blamed herself for this change. Kara got up and cleaned the living room and dishes, then announced that she was heading to bed. 

“Goodnight Lena, get some rest.”

“Goodnight Kara. Thank you.”

“Thanks, aren’t necessary Lena, its what friends do.”, Kara smiled, softly, a little spark there.

Lena stayed up to watch TV, marveling at how much she had missed in the week following the fiasco with Hope and Leviathan. Kara had been busy, but it was reported that she had been seen checking over L Corp every night, since the situation at Lena’s apartment. Lena started to doze off, sitting there on Kara’s couch. Suddenly the nightmares hit, and she sat up, looking for the watch Kara had given her, remembering that it had been crushed during Hope’s destruction. She got up and walked to Kara’s door and knocked softly. “Kara, can I sleep in here, just for tonight, I’m sorry, nightmares.”

“Of course, Lena”, she jumped up and got Lena a pillow and an extra blanket.

They settled onto opposite sides of the bed, Lena rolled over, she was facing Kara’s back, since the super was laying as far from her as possible. “I’m sorry.”, she whispered. As the words left her mouth, Kara’s hand reached out, Lena reached out to the lifeline she had been thrown, relishing the touch. She fell asleep, her fingers entwined in Kara’s.

She woke the next morning to find a note on Kara’s pillow. Had to run a quick mission, Kelly and Alex coming over later. We need to talk. Kara.

That made her nervous, Kara wanted witnesses to their conversation. She got up and took a shower, changed into some sweats and went into the kitchen. Two powdered donuts and a new Keurig were waiting for her.

Lena spent the morning and part of the afternoon relaxing; she had promised Kara that she wouldn’t work and was determined to live up to that promise. She watched TV and sat down to read. It was something Kara had written, not a diary, but a history. As she read, she realized that she was reading the history of Krypton, Kara’s homeworld. She quickly became entranced, Kara was an amazing writer, and the story came to life. 

“Hey, Lena, what ya reading?”

Lena jumped, she had been so entranced in the story, “Oh god, Kara, you scared me.”

“I’m sorry Lee.”, it slipped out, Lena could see as Kara hung her head.

“It’s okay, I was reading your History of Krypton, it is really good.”

“Thank you, I started writing it after winning the award, I’ve just been working on it whenever I get a chance.”

“Why?”

“So, I don’t forget. Losing everything once in a person’s life is enough, it feels as if I have had enough loss for two lifetimes.”

“Kara?”

“Not right now Lena, I promise we will talk about it, but not right this moment.”, then she changed gears, “Kelly and Alex will be here in about an hour, how about soup and sandwiches from that new place around the corner, I know everyone gets tired of potstickers and pizza.”  
“That sounds good, want me to call it in. I’ll pay since you are letting me stay here.”

“Lena,”, Kara went to reach out, then pulled back, “I told you, this is what friends do.”

“Kara, let’s be honest, we haven’t exactly acted like friends they last few months.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

It was beginning to dawn on her, Lena thought, Kara blamed herself for what was going on, Kara was putting everything on herself. “Kara…”, then she paused, Kara would talk when she was ready, “Let me pay, I don’t mind, and you aren’t working right now in order to take care of me.”

“Okay Lena, I’m going to go jump in the shower.”, she flashed her smile, and Lena noticed tears forming in her eyes.

This was a twist that Lena didn’t expect, she knew how she felt about Kara, even though everything, she knew that she loved her, wanted to be with her, but now Kara seemed shy, withdrawn and upset with herself. Lena knew they needed to fix things, but she wasn’t sure how. She shook herself and called down to the restaurant, ordered the food, extra for Kara, and told them they could deliver in about an hour.

Kara was still in the shower, when Alex and Kelly showed up, earlier than expected. Lena answered the door. Alex hugged her, telling her thank you, which Lena didn’t understand. Kelly smiled at her and told her everything would be explained tonight.

Lena was still in a daze when Kara came out, wearing yoga pants, an L Corp t-shirt and her hair still damp and down. She actually watched a drop of water roll down Kara’s neck, unconsciously licking her lips as it disappeared under the neck of the shirt. Kelly walked between them and Lena’s trance broke, then Kelly waited for Alex to speak to Kara before saying, “You need a cold shower, Lena?”

Lena blushed, “Holy shit.”, she breathed out heavily.

“Lena, she cares about you, but she is withdrawing into herself because of what happened.”

“You mean she blames herself.”

“Yes, and no one can change her mind. She came very close to leaving National City, but her feelings for you are what keeps her here. She needs you, a lot, and I think you need her too.”

“Kelly, I am in love with her.”, she heard Kara drop a glass into the sink, it shattered, and Kara swore in Kryptonian. Lena blushed and turned away.

“Dammit, I thought she was still talking to Alex.”

“She was Lena, but her focus is on the same person no matter where she is.”

“Oh god.”, at that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Lena sighed in relief, the food was here. Kara slid her glasses on before Lena opened the door, and the delivery guy got a good look at the hot blonde in the middle of the room. Lena actually growled at him, jealousy rearing its ugly head.  
They sat down to eat, catching up and falling into the same rhythm they had before Lex before the secret had shattered their friendship.

As they finished eating, Kelly took the lead, “Kara, you need to talk to her, you need to explain what is going on in your head. Lena, as she speaks, no matter what she says, you cannot interrupt, okay?”

Lena agreed, nodding her head, had this just turned into couples counseling.

Kara stood up and started pacing, Lena was trying hard not to watch her ass as she kept walking by. Finally, Kara stopped, looked Lena dead in the eyes and started talking. “Lee, I’m so sorry for what happened between us, I don’t blame you at all, I should have had more faith in you, I never should have broken your trust like I did. Everything I said the night of the awards ceremony was true, I was selfish, and I got so addicted to you, to just being Kara with you that I couldn’t bring myself to spoil that feeling. I also never got a chance to tell you how I feel about you, Lena Kieran Luthor, I am totally and completely in love with you, and I am too much of a coward to tell you this without witnesses because I didn’t want to be rejected. I’m am so sorry Lee, for everything that has happened over the last few months, and I hope you can forgive me and maybe start over again.”, Kara had tears running down her cheeks as she confessed everything. Lena stood up, walked over to where Kara was standing and pulled her into a hug.

“Kara, we can’t start over darling, but we can move forward. I have been in love with you forever and I want to see where we can go from here. Every couple has issues, honey, us included. Being Supergirl doesn’t define you, Kara. I understand that you were scared to lose what we had, and I have to admit, I don’t know how I would have reacted to the news, but my hurt stemmed from how I found out. I overreacted, and I am sorry as well. I should have had more faith in you, you have done exactly what you said you would, you have stood by me, no matter what. Kara Danvers, I love you too.” As she said those three words Lena did something, she had been wanting to do for 3 years, she kissed Kara, pressing their lips together and pulling her close. They both were lost in the moment trying to find the boundaries in that kiss and discovering that there were none. Their souls were laid out before one another and from this first kiss they both knew; their future was very bright.

Finally, Alex cleared her throat. Kara and Lena, both flush, stopped kissing and turned to look at her, clearly embarrassed by their actions. “It’s about damn time.”

Everyone smiled and relaxed the rest of the evening, Kara and Lena leaning into one another, holding hands, hugging, snuggling. All the tension of the last few weeks forgiven, but the lessons not forgotten.

Alex and Kelly went home, and Kara cleaned up quickly. Lena was helping, then she grabbed Kara’s book and headed towards her room.

“Lee, where are you going?”

“To bed Kar.”

“You’re not going to sleep with me?”, the question came out shyly.  
“Darling, we just made up.”

“Lee, I have been waiting for this moment with you forever, you are not sleeping alone tonight or any other night.”, Kara said dramatically.

“Well, there is a chance I could have a bad dream.”

Kara smiled, satisfied that Lena would be in her bed tonight headed towards her bedroom. Lena followed a few moments later, eyeing Kara’s ass as she passed through the doorway. In every fantasy she had, Lena always made the first move, and she was always so sure of herself. Now, Kara, her Kara was taking charge. “We’ll see about that.”, she thought.

Kara turned to say something, and Lena was there, inside her personal space. Lena crushed her lips to Kara’s. The kiss was full of hunger and lust, she had been holding in for so long, she needed this, this release. As they kissed, she finally realized what had been missing throughout her life, it was Kara, always Kara, it was as if a part of her soul had finally found its way home. The kiss ended and a very flushed Lena pulled away, looking at the beautiful blonde in front of her, realizing for the first time in 3 years, Kara was all hers, really hers. “Those glasses hide your eyes darling; I can’t see them sparkle.”, Lena purred as she reached up and jerked the glasses forward off of Kara’s face.

“Lee, not so fast, SHIT!”, Kara yelled, as her uniform started to form around her.

Lena had forgotten about the suit. “Dammit”, she yelled, then she started to giggle, then Kara started to laugh until finally, both were laughing so hard, Lena could barely breathe. 

“That kinda killed the moment.”, Kara said as she replaced her glasses, causing the suit to fold back in on itself.

“Sorry, darling. I’m going to have to fix that, while I love you no matter what, those damn glasses hide your eyes too much, but it would be a little embarrassing for you if you suddenly changed in the middle of a kiss.”

“Just a bit Lee.”, then Kara started giggling again, the thought of her changing in the middle of an L-Corp gala because Lena ripped off her glasses to kiss her was just too hilarious. Lee joined her and they finally settled onto the bed, Kara took her glasses slowly and she and Lena fell asleep holding each other.

They woke up the next morning and Kara had to go on patrol, Lena pulled out her laptop and started looking over some ideas for Kara’s uniform. Those damn glasses just had to go. Lena spent the day looking at design ideas until she finally came up with something. Immediately she called Alex.

“Alex, I need your help.”

“Well, I know Kara is okay, what’s going on?”

“I kind of need access to the tech Brainy used to create Kara’s new uniform.”

“Why?”

“Because of those damn glasses.”

“Huh?”

“After you and Kelly left last night, Kara invited me into the bedroom, and I kissed her and ripped her glasses off and”

“Her uniform appeared.”, Alex giggled, “Killed the moment huh?”

“Oh god, I just called my girlfriend’s sister talking about my trying to make out with said sister.”

“Just, no details, please.”, Alex choked. “What’s your idea?”

“A necklace, a simple gold chain, with a charm to activate.”

“Good idea.”

“I think with the right technology I can make it work, plus make it so her glasses phase away as well.”

“Okay, come on in, I will set you with a lab so you can get to work.”

Lena arrives at the DEO and Alex gives her what she needs, “If you need any help, let me know.”

Several hours later, Lena has finished and started the 3D Printer. “Alex, where is Kara?”

“Right now, she is in Iceland, battling an Alien that landed there.”

“What!?!”

“She’s fine Lena, he’s no match, just fast. Don’t you check your phone, she said she sent a text.”

Lena grabs her phone and checks the messages, there are several from Kara, letting her know what is going on. Lena breathes easier, “Thanks Alex, the necklace will be ready later, I’m going to head back to Kara’s”

“Have fun, Lena.”

Hours later Kara returns to the DEO, to shower and get ready to head home. Alex lets her know that there is something in the lab, so they head down to see how it's going. Kara, having already changed, puts on the necklace and feels it drape around her neck. “How’s it work?”

“She said something about the charm.”

Kara removes her glasses and sets them on the counter. Then she gently touches the charm. The effect is instantaneous, as her costume forms over her body. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow”, Alex says, “That was so much faster than your other one with the glasses.”

Kara touches the center of her chest plate and the necklace reforms. She picks up her glasses and removes the activation chip. She then text Lena, “Are you home?”

“Yeah, just watching the crown. Are you okay?”

“Yep, Alien menace averted, be there in a bit”

Kara once again changes into her costume, and sure enough, there is a pocket on her cape just for her glasses. She quickly zips out and stops one place before heading home.

She enters her apartment and there is Lena, draped over the couch, wearing a barely their teddy with matching heels. Kara walks towards her and Lena can see the hunger in her eyes. Lena stands and approaches Kara, finding herself lost in those beautiful blue eyes. Kara takes her and pulls her close, pressing her lips to Lena’s. Lena moans, feeling like she did last night. She pulls away and Kara takes her hand and presses the activation button on her shield. The costume dissolves away to reveal Kara in a gorgeous green pair of panties with matching bra. Lena feels her breath catch as Kara leads her to the bedroom. “No more glasses Lee.”, she whispers.

Lena smiles, “No more damn glasses.”, as she shuts the door.


End file.
